1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an adjustable workman's bed system and more particularly pertains to providing a support surface for a workman selectively positioned to facilitate his convenient positioning.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of support surfaces of various designs and configurations is known in the prior art. More specifically, support surfaces of various designs and configurations heretofore devised and utilized for the purpose of varying the support of a worker through various methods and apparatuses are known to consist basically of familiar, expected, and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which has been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
By way of example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,397,374 to Rumage et al. discloses an Auto Mechanic's Body Support. U.S. Pat. No. 4,964,487 to Webb et al. discloses a Device for Supporting a Mechanic in a Horizontal Position Above an Automotive Vehicle Engine Compartment. U.S. Pat. No. 2,701,163 to Schemers discloses an Elevated Platform Dolly. U.S. Pat. No. 4,546,967 discloses an Exercise Bench. International Application Number PCT/AU88/00254 to Van Son discloses a Worker Support. European Patent Application Number 88201662.9 to Lock discloses an Adjustable Support Table for Medical Use. Lastly, U.S. Pat. No. 3,120,954 to Apostol discloses a Muscle Exercising Apparatus.
In this respect, the adjustable workman's bed system according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of providing a support surface for a workman selectively positioned to facilitate his convenient positioning.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for a new and improved adjustable workman's bed system which can be used for providing a support surface for a workman selectively positioned to facilitate his convenient positioning. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.